I Never Actually Hated You
by Hell's Ecstasy
Summary: Konata and Misao have always competed for Kagami's affection, but after one of the girls makes a sudden confession, will life ever be the same for the three friends? Yuri, One-Shot, Rated M for sexual content.


**Story Description – **Misao and Konata have never gotten along very well since they are always competing for Kagami's attention and affection, but one day everything changes when one of them makes a drastic move and the girl's lives will never be the same.

**Author's Notes – **There will be a hidden reference somewhere in this story, and if you can find it, I will message you and you'll get to choose the next anime I write a fan fiction about. It can be any pairing and any anime. Good luck to everyone!

**I Never Actually Hated You**

"Good Morning Kagamin~!" Konata cheered at her friend as she walked into her homeroom class.

"I told you to stop calling me that, and would you get off of me?" Kagami said trying to push the blue haired girl who had attached herself onto her, all the while trying to avoid as much attention from the class as possible.

"Aww, is my little Kagamin embarrassed? It's okay, I don't mind if people watch." Konata purred as she rubbed her face against Kagami's torso.

"B-But I do mind! Get off!" Kagami shouted, gently shoving Konata off of her and into a chair.

"You're so cruel, Kagamin."

"I'm only cruel because you never learn." Kagami crossed her arms and turned her back to Konata who tried latching onto her again. Just then, Misao Kusakabe walked in to visit and saw the sight.

"Hey midget, Kagami doesn't like that, and I'm the only one who can hang onto her like that!" Misao announced, clinging onto Kagami as well, giving Konata a glare who returned it.

"I don't want either of you doing this!" Kagami yelled, shoving them both away and started grunting. "Can't you two find someone else to be affectionate to?"

"Of course not! You're a special person, Kagami." Misao grinned, making Konata puff up.

"She's my special person! Hands off, Fangy!" Konata and Misao exchanged dirty looks until the bell rang, and Misao had to go back to her original class.

"Sheez … I don't understand why you two need to be like that."

"It's cuz we love you, Kagamin!"

"I-I don't care! It's too embarrassing ..." Kagami said as she left the classroom to get to her own class as well.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're shy, Kagamin." Konata said, grinning then heading to her seat.

The day progressed like any other boring day, Kuroi-sensei taught the class like she would any other day, and smacked Konata on the back of the head for sleeping in class like normal as well. However, one thing was different about this day, Misao had convinced Kagami to eat with her and Ayano for today. Actually, it was more like Misao complained and begged Kagami to the point of annoying her so badly that she **had** to eat with her. When lunch came around, Konata sat down with her friends, Miyuki Takara and Tsukasa Hiiragi and began eating, until Tsukasa noticed her sister wasn't coming.

"Hey, Kona-chan, where's sis?" Tsukasa asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh, she's eating with Fangy over in her class." Konata said, chewing on her chocolate cornet that she brought for lunch.

"Did she get bored of us?" Tsukasa asked with worried eyes.

"I don't think Hiiragi-san would get bored of us, I'm guessing she just wanted to spend some time with her other friends, there's nothing wrong with that." Miyuki said, smiling and eating her lunch.

"Yeah, I don't care at all, it's just one day ..." Konata said, her whole body shaking while gripping her chocolate cornet furiously, crushing the bottom part of it.

"U-Um, Kona-chan … your chocolate cornet's bottom is breaking …" Tsukasa said, looking at it.

"Huh? Oh you mean the top, oops." Konata said, licking the chocolate that was leaking out of the crushed area.

"We will never find out which is the top and bottom, will we?" Miyuki giggled slightly, making Konata glare at her.

"Stop being so cute, it's making me jealous." Konata sulked on her desk, Miyuki just looked at her confused, and continued eating.

The three girls sat quietly, not talking or making any comments, since usually Kagami and Konata were the conversation starters, especially when they started arguing about something. Things just didn't feel right without all four of them there. Eventually, the bell rang, breaking the awkward silence and signaling that lunch was over, and everyone returned to their seats. The day continued slowly and boringly for the students, and although she pretended to not care about it, Konata still couldn't stop thinking about why Misao had tried so desperately to take Kagami from her.

"_Stealing Kagamin from me … who does she think she is?" _Konata thought, laying down her head on her desk and started pouting. She didn't hear the bell ring, signaling the end of school, or notice Kagami and Misao approaching her.

"Hey, Konata, I need to talk to you." Kagami said.

"Okay, but why is she here?" Konata said, lifting her head up and looking at Misao.

"Because she's part of it, Misao wants to have a study session at her house for the three of us. It will be tomorrow at five o'clock." Kagami said, Misao grinned slightly and looked at Konata.

So, midget, do you want to come or not?"

"Fine, but only if you don't run off with Kagami somewhere and leave me alone."

"Fine, but you can't do the same." Konata nodded and the three friends said their goodbyes and headed home, waiting for the study session tomorrow. Meanwhile, however, Misao was walking and smiling evilly, plotting her plan.

"_Tomorrow I make my move … heh, this will be too easy."_

**~The Next Day~ **

It was lunch time, and Kagami had convinced Konata to come over to her classroom and eat lunch with Ayano and Misao. Konata entered the classroom and automatically noticed where everyone was, and walked over to them, sitting down between Misao and Kagami.

"Hi, Kagamin~" Konata sang, hugging her best friend's arm.

"K-Konata! I told you to stop this …" Kagami looked away, a slight blush on her face. Misao just looked glared while Ayano smiled warmly.

"You two certainly get along well." Ayano said, smiling.

"Y-Yeah … don't remind me." Kagami blushed slightly and began eating her lunch, Konata stopped hugging Kagami and took out a chocolate cornet that she brought, like she does every day.

"You know, that's probably why you're a midget, all you eat are those chocolate things." Misao said, grinning at the girl who now had chocolate dripping out of her mouth.

"I happen to be proud of my height, it makes me look cuter, much cuter than you." Konata said proudly, while wiping the chocolate off her mouth. Misao just ignored her and continued eating.

"Anyways … are we still doing that study group today, you two?" Kagami asked, looking at Konata and Misao.

"Of course, Kagamin! I wouldn't be able to pass the tests without it!"

"That's just so you can copy off of me ..." Kagami grunted.

"Yes but you let me do it because you lo~ve me, admit it." Konata rubbed her face on Kagami's shoulder, making Misao slightly angry.

"Oi, we're trying to eat here, midget." Misao said, glaring at Konata.

"Fine fine, I'll keep my hands off your precious toy." Konata said, grinning and then finished the rest of her chocolate cornet. Misao just grunted and continued eating, the rest of lunch was silent, the four girls said nothing to each other. Eventually, the bell rang and Konata returned to her class, Misao watched her leave and turned to Kagami.

"Hey, Hiiragi, don't you hate her being so physical with you?

"Yes I do, just as much as I hate you doing it too." Kagami said, making depressed clouds float over Misao's head.

"It's just a sign of my love … " Misao put on a sobbing act and dragged herself over to her chair. Kagami just sighed and looked out the window, despite the fact that they were her best friends, she was getting pretty sick of Konata and Misao being so physical with her, especially in public. What's worse is that they fight over who can be physical with her.

"Hopefully they will make up with each other soon and become friends, maybe they will even start clinging to each other and leave me alone." Kagami said, giggling to herself. "_As if that would ever happen."_

The day finally ended, and everyone began leaving and heading home. Kagami caught up with Konata and handed her Misao's address on a small slip of paper. She wasn't sure if Konata had ever been to Misao's house, so she didn't want to risk her getting lost.

"See you later at Misao's, Konata." Kagami said before running off to go home. Konata watched her leave and headed home as well, all the while contemplating what she is going to talk to Misao about.

"I don't understand why I need to share … Kagami obviously likes me more." Konata said, pouting and entering her house. Her Dad was watching television with Yutaka in the living room when Konata walked in.

"Hi, Onee-chan!" Yukata greeted her with her usual cute and cheery tone of voice.

"Hey, Konata, how was school?" Sōjirō asked, looking at his daughter.

"Good, I guess … I'm going to a friend's house today at 5 for a study session."

"I see, do you want to watch television with me before you-"

"No thanks … bye." Konata said before walking upstairs and into her room.

"She never wants to talk to me anymore … did I do something wrong, Yutaka?" Sōjirō whined, turning to the petite girl.

"U-Um, I don't know … I have something I need to go do … sorry." Yukata said, standing up and walking away, leaving Sōjirō sitting in a petrified position, mouth agape while sobbing slightly.

"B-But …" He said, whining in a fetal position. Meanwhile, Konata was in her room, trying to find an outfit for the study session.

"It's just a study group … but I need to look good, I don't want Misao one-upping me." Konata looked through her closet, and found a cute yellow sundress. As soon as she picked it up, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, mostly near her heart area.

"What was that … oh well." Konata slipped on the dress and looked in the mirror, admiring how it still fits after having it for 2 years. She looked at the clock, and noticed it was only four o'clock, so she decided to watch anime for a bit. She turned on her television and watched one of the newer animes that was on.

"Huh … you know, for an alien, that Nyaruko is actually kind of cute, I don't understand why that boy doesn't like her as well." Konata watched the show, and time began passing. Eventually, it was 4:45, and Konata turned off the television and got ready to leave. She went downstairs, and noticed her Dad sulking in the middle of the living room, still upset about both her and Yutaka ignoring him.

"Bye Dad, I'm leaving." Konata said as she headed for the door.

"Have a good time ..." Sōjirō moaned. Konata left her house and looked at the instructions that Kagami had given her to get to Misao's house.

"I'm sure Kagami will just end up giving into my pleas, and will let me copy her test answers anyways." Konata said, grinning and laughing as she walked to Misao's house. She wasn't really sure what they were going to study about, but she didn't really have an interest in it either. Konata planned on pulling another all nighter like she always does, since those seem to be the most effective method for studying, it is at least, for her.

Approaching Misao's house, Konata could automatically tell that she had a fairly large family, the house itself had 2 floors and, what looked like, 5 rooms. Konata walked up to the front door, rang the doorbell and waited. Eventually she heard footsteps coming to the door.

"Who is it?" A voice called out.

"It's Konata Izumi, I'm here for the study session with Misao." Konata replied. The door unlocked and opened, revealing Misao in a green tank top and short shorts.

"Oh hey midget, come on in." Misao directed Konata inside. After closing the door, the two girls walked inside and went upstairs to Misao's room.

"Hey Fangy, where's the rest of your family?"

"They're all visiting one of my relatives out of the city, I told them I needed to stay home and study." Misao led Konata up to her room and opened the door, ushering her inside. The room looked fairly normal, there were a few books that were set neatly on a shelf, and a small table in the middle of the room. A queen sized bed up against the right wall, and a computer desk on the left.

"Wow, your room looks fairly normal." Konata said, looking around.

"What were you expecting? Some kind of witch craft stuff everywhere?"

"No, I expected more vampires, Fangy." Konata smirked, looking at Misao who clenched up her fists and turned away.

"Just because I have a fang doesn't mean I like vampires, do you like little kids because you're a midget?"

"That's not the same thing ..."

"It is too the same thing!"

"Is not!

"Is too!" Misao and Konata both glared at each other, until Misao sighed and walked towards the door.

"I'm getting us some drinks, don't touch anything." Misao said as she walked down the hallway and went downstairs to the kitchen. Konata looked around, admiring how clean the room was. Suddenly, her phone began to rang and she quickly answered it.

"Hello? This is Konata."

"_Hey, Konata, it's Kagami."_

"Oh hey Kagamin, when are you showing up? I'm already here."

"_Showing up where?"_

"What do you mean 'where'? At Misao's house for the study session of course."

"_Konata ... Misao called me 10 minutes ago and told me she was too busy to study with us. I was just calling to see if you wanted to go somewhere to hang out."_

"What? But … she never told me she was too-"

"Hey midget, who ya talking to?" Misao asked, walking in with a couple of cups while smiling, exposing her fang. She set the cups down on her computer desk and sat across from Konata at the table.

"N-Nobody!" Konata quickly put her phone under the table and sat down, looking very nervous.

"What's wrong with you? Nervous about being all alone with me?" Misao looked at the tensed up girl who just smiled awkwardly and chuckled.

"No! Why would I be nervous abo-"

"Because, Hiiragi isn't going to be here to protect you." Misao said, grinning widely with an evil look in her eyes, and licked her fang slightly. Konata shivered and backed up a little.

"W-What do you mean?" Konata asked nervously.

"I mean, she's not here to keep me from getting my hands on you." Misao said, crawling towards Konata who continued backing away from her.

"S-Stay away! Don't hurt me!" Konata cried out, backing up into a wall, realizing she had no way to escape.

"Now I've got you, come here, my little Kona-chan." Misao licked her fang again, as she finally reached Konata, and began moving a hand towards Konata's neck, all while staring into her eyes.

"N-No! Please, don't hurt me! You can have Kagami all to yourself, I'm sorry for stealing her from you and making her leave your classroom to come eat with- … wait, did you just call me Kona-chan?" Konata looked at Misao who suddenly grabbed her shoulder and lunged at her, pressing their lips together.

"Mmph!" Konata said in-between muffled kisses as Misao continued affectionately smothering her, causing her to eventually give in. Her muscles loosened and she just sat there, petrified in shock as a girl who she thought hated her and who was her rival for Kagami's attention openly violated her mouth. Misao broke the kiss, a thin line of saliva hanging between their lips, and grinned at Konata, a deep blush spread across both of their faces.

"Heheh … you're so cute when you don't resist, Kona-chan." Misao whispered, and began kissing and sucking on Konata's neck, ignoring Konata's whimpers and quiet cries that came out after each contact.

"W-What … but … I thought." Konata managed to choke out as Misao continued taking advantage of her weak and petrified state.

"That I hated you? I never hated you, Kona-chan, I was just waiting for the right moment so I could get you all alone, and now that I have you, I'm not letting you go." Misao happily growled and pushed Konata onto the floor, laying on top of her and cupping one of her breasts with her hands. Konata let loose another whimper, as Misao began massaging her gently while kissing down her neck and back up.

"F-Fangy ..."

"Call me Misa-chan." Misao said, sliding Konata's sundress off and attacking her bare breasts with her hands and mouth, passionately sucking on one while caressing the other. Konata continued letting loose small cries of pleasure and embarrassment, twitching slightly and feeling her body getting even hotter.

"M-Misa-chan ..." Konata whispered, sending Misao into a berserk state. She helped Konata up and directed her to the bed, pushing her onto it and laying back down on top of her, continuing where they left off.

"I didn't know you were this sensitive, Kona-chan, it's so cute." Misao said, giggling and flicking one of Konata's nipples with her finger, causing Konata to let loose a cry of pleasure and slight pain. Misao grinned again and slid off her own shirt, and placed one of Konata's hands on her left breast.

"Do it to me too." Misao said, Konata nodded shyly and began massaging it, causing Misao to let loose a slight cry, she just smiled and went back down to kissing Konata, nibbling on her bottom lip then sliding her tongue inside, allowing their tongues to dance against each other.

As they both continued exploring each others anatomy, they could feel each others body getting hotter and hotter, sweat began trickling down their faces and bare bodies as they intertwined themselves, their legs wrapping themselves around the other, and their minds becoming more and more cloudy as they gave in to each others touch.

Misao slipped off Konata's underwear and began rubbing the sweet spot in between her legs, causing Konata to let loose a loud cry. She twitched and shivering as Misao continued rubbing her all over, sliding her fingers up and down from her chest to her hips with one hand and rubbing in between her legs with the other, then sliding a finger inside to induce further cries of pleasure.

"A-Ah!" Konata cried out as Misao began sliding her finger in and out of her, while continuing to kiss up and down her neck. Waves of pleasure crashed through both girls as their senses were gradually erased, overcome by the intense new feelings they were both experiencing.

"Well? How do you feel, Kona-chan?" Misao asked, giggling and continued sliding her finger in and out of Konata, who was moaning and crying in pleasure, experiencing a new feeling.

"A-Ahhh~" Konata moaned as Misao's speed picked up, her finger sliding in at a faster and deeper pace until finally a powerful wave of pleasure flooded Konata, she arched her back and screamed loudly as she climaxed all over Misao's hand.

"Was that your first time experiencing that, Kona-chan?" Misao said while seductively licking her hand clean of Konata's juices.

"Y-Yes ..." Konata said shyly, a deep shade of red covering her face.

"Next time, you'll get to be in control." Misao winked and turned off her bedroom lights, then laid down next to Konata and held her in her embrace.

"Let's not tell anyone about this adventure, okay?" Misao said, smiling a warm smile, Konata nodded and smiled back at her lover. The two girls shared a passionate kiss, and then fell asleep in each others warm company.

**~The Next Day~**

"Good morning, everybody." Tsukasa said cheerfully, walking into her homeroom class. She noticed Miyuki was standing in front of Konata's desk while talking to her, but Konata herself had her head on the desk, looking very sleepy.

"Good Morning, Tsukasa-san, do you know what's wrong with Izumi-san?" Miyuki asked her friend while looking at the worn out blue-haired girl.

"She woke me up an hour later … wanting to do it again … I got no sleep …" Konata moaned quietly, gently hitting the desk with her forehead. "I didn't even get my homework done."

"Who did, Kona-chan? Who wanted to do what again?" Tsukasa asked curiously. Just then, Kagami walked into the classroom, looking very worn out as well with a slight blush across her face.

"H-Hey, everyone ..." Kagami said shyly, looking at Konata. "Hey, Konata ..."

"Hey, Kagami … what's up?" Konata groaned, tilting her head so she could try and focus an eye on her friend.

"U-Um, how was your day yesterday …?"

"What do you-"

"Hey, everybody!" Misao announced, bursting into the classroom. Kagami automatically stiffened up and turned her head to look at the cheerful brunette.

"Hello, Misao ..." Konata slowly lifted her head and smiled the best she could. Misao casually walked over and latched herself onto the exhausted girl, who just rested her head on Misao's chest.

"Well, this is certainly new, looks like they won't be doing it anymore to you, Kagami-san." Miyuki said, smiling slightly.

"Y-Yeah … doing it ..." Kagami blushed intensely and looked away.

"Huh? What's wrong, Hiiragi?" Misao asked, blinking and trying to look the blushing girl in the eyes.

"U-Um … did you have a good time yesterday, Misao …?" Kagami whispered.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, I was just so busy, it's too bad you two couldn't come over to-"

"Konata didn't, um … ever hang up on me … I was listening the whole time ..." Kagami blushed the deepest shade of red possible and looked at both of the girls. Misao and Konata's eyes suddenly shot open as their jaws nearly dropped to the ground and a strong blush overcame their face as well.

"Y-You … heard everything?" Misao said, her entire body shaking from embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah … you two sounded like you were … having a lot of fun." Kagami said quietly as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom, she bowed and quickly ran off to go to her own classroom, leaving Konata and Misao still frozen from shock and embarrassment.

"W-Wait! Kagamin! It … it isn't what you think!" Konata yelled as Kagami left the room.

"This … is going to be hard to explain." Misao sulked, then turned to Konata and quickly kissed her on the lips, inciting a very surprised reaction from Tsukasa and Miyuki. "Well, no sense in hiding it now … bye, Kona-chan!" Misao said cheerfully, and ran out of the room.

"Well, this is definitely new, Izumi-san, since when were you and Kusakabe-san so close?" Miyuki asked professionally, a slight blush creeping around her face.

"It's a long story ..." Konata moaned, putting her head back on the desk. Meanwhile, back in Kagami and Misao's class, things were getting pretty interesting.

"I-It's not what you think, Hiiragi! Konata and I … uh … we were wrestling! Yeah, that's it! The midget and I were just playing around, that's what you heard." Misao said, walking about the deeply blushing girl.

"You have a lot of stamina … going at it all night." Kagami moaned, entering their classroom. Misao tensed up from embarrassment, and decided to keep quiet before she gave away any more details. The girls sat down in their respective seats, as their teacher stood in front of the class and began to speak.

"Good morning, everybody. I'm going to take attendance now." The teacher said, and began doing rolecall.

"B-But, aren't you happy? We won't bug you anymore … ehehe ..." Misao moaned and slammed her head onto her desk, sulking from embarrassment and knowing that her best friend listened to her have sex all night.

"Alright, I'm going to pass out the school-wide tests now, I hope you all prepared. Misao's eyes shot open, as did Konata's in the other room as they both uttered the same two words.

"_Oh shit …"_

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello everyone! Let me start off by saying this was my first hentai fan fiction, so if it's horrible, that is probably why. I'm not sure why but I've always loved the KonaxMisa pairing, maybe because they have always been rivals? Oh well, if you caught the reverence in this chapter, and are the first to mention it in a review along with what you thought of the story, you'll be able to message me and tell me what One Shot you'd like to see me write about, and of what pairing! Good luck to everyone, and thank you for reading.

~_Love, Ecstasy~_


End file.
